Crossed Boundaries
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Multi-crossover fic. The Lich King has come up with the most evil plan ever. But before he can put it into effect, he consults an oracle that tells him he will be defeated by a large group of mere mortals. So in attempt to prevent them from banding together, he scatters them throughout different dimensions. Now they must all unite and defeat the Lich. Rated T for character death.


**Hey worldwide web,**

**So...I've finally created a large multi-crossover fic. I've always enjoyed the idea of reading these and now I've finally made my own. Since Total Drama All-Stars: Remake! is at a slow production point, I figured I'd post this story to keep you guys busy. I'm writing a couple of chapters in advance, so be prepared for the next chapter to be up next week. Who knows, maybe we'll have a new chapter for Total Drama All-Stars: Remake by then. Until then, enjoy. Also, I first posted this story on Deviantart, my username is Walleye26. Check that out in the future for more information on the actual story itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you mean my defeat is inevitable?" Hissed the skeletal figure that towered over the small oracle. The Lich stared at the young wizard with empty eye sockets.

"Well," the nameless diviner stuttered, "I've received visions of your defeat. It will be at the hands of many, many mortals." The Lich roared in anger, his bony hands becoming enveloped in green flames. The floor of the large, yet dark room began to ignite. The flames crept closer and closer towards oracle.

"Show me these _mortals_!" The Lich snarled. Shaking, the oracle raised his hand. Several images of various people began to float around the room. The Lich looked at a few of these. A boy with green skin and pointing ears was playing video games with a tall cyborg. A pretty redhead that wore purple was petting a talking Great Dane. Then a familiar image appeared. A yellow dog with stretchy powers was making bacon pancakes. "I will not be stopped by these filthy peasants. I will destroy them-"

"You can't," the oracle whispered. The flames grew three times in size. The Lich stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "They have been protected from any harm you can inflict on them. It is a flimsy form of protection that will wear off in time, but you currently have no power over them."

The Lich laughed. It was a raspy sound that echoed off of the walls "There are ways to jump these hurdles." More and more images of mortals appeared. The Lich consumed these images with his unholy fire. A chill ran down the oracle's spine. "I've scattered them across the realms. They'll never be able to band together now. And as for being unable to kill them, I've sent some...allies...to do the job for me." The Lich walked to one of the black walls and burned the outline of a large wall. A large glass barrier appeared, revealing a small room with an uncomfortable bed. It was lit by a single green candle.

Sitting on the bed was a fifteen year-old boy. He wore a light blue t-shirt and darker shorts. On his back was a round, green backpack. He wore a white hat with pointy ears, but the Lich knew a head of majestic blonde hair was concealed underneath.

"Hello Finn," the Lich said in a sinister voice.

Finn jumped up and pulled out his Grass Sword. He ran at the glass and sliced at it. There was a flash and Finn was thrown back into the dark stone wall of his cell. He struggled to lift his hand up in surrender.

"There was a surprisingly large amount of individuals immune to my scattering spell," the Lich explained to the oracle and, by extent, Finn. "I was able to seize five of you and keep you in my prison. The rest are being exterminated as we speak."

Finn coughed and got to his knees. "You won't get away with this Lich. I will get out of here. And when I do, you will pay."

If the Lich had eyes, he would have rolled them. "You and the other prisoners will have no means of escape. That, I can sure you." Four more cells materialized above Finn's, forming a column. The Lich floated up to the second cell, taking the oracle with him.

Curled up in a fetal position in the cell was a boy with light brown hair. He was short and scrawny, but probably sixteen. His two front teeth for slightly visible when his mouth was closed. He wore jeans and a tan long-sleeve shirt with a two stripes on the front. The Lich quickly scanned his mind for basic information.

"Cody," he stated.

"What do you want from me?" The boy whimpered. "Where am I?"

"Far from home, I'm sure. You can think of this as your...final resting place." At those words, poor Cody passed out from fear. The Lich moved on to the next cell. A blonde girl wearing a karate gi glared at him.

"Kim," he addressed.

"You better let me out of here you creep!" She yelled. Kim threw a punch but screamed in pain when her fist touched the glass. She was unable to pull it off of the enchanted material.

"I'll advise you all to not touch the glass," the Lich announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. He smirked at Kim, who was getting weaker by the second. "It's enchanted to slowly drain your life force until you are nothing but a deceased husk. Perhaps Kim will be an example of this." Just as Kim's life was about to end, the Lich released her from the glass. She slumped to ground. It would take her a couple of days to recover.

In the fourth cell, the girl was much quieter. She was Cherokee, but her features were much less dramatic due to her mother being a goddess. She had a dagger in her hand that reflected a large amount of light.

"Please," she begged, "release me." The Lich could sense great power in her words, and the oracle tried to summon the power to remove the barrier. The Lich threw him to the ground to reverse the effects.

"Piper McLean, you have the gift of charmspeak. How lovely."

"My mother will be much more forgiving if you release me now."

"Yes, your mother. I'm sure she is powerful...but in this reality there are no gods or goddesses. She'll have a hard time reaching you here." Piper's eyes filled with hopelessness as she realized he was right. The Lich king floated back up to final cell. In the cell was the Great Dane that had appeared in the oracle's images. It was shaking profoundly.

"Scooby-Doo," the Lich sighed. "You are a mere dog, yet in your world you possess the powers of speech. I shall enjoy taking you apart and figuring this out."

"Ro ray!" Scooby pouted.

The Lich looked each of his prisoners up and down. "Don't even bother escaping. Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you can get away. I'm having your cells positioned within the walls of my fortress. You won't be able to see one another, or anything else really." With that, the cells were swallowed up by void of fortress's walls. The Lich muttered a spell under his breath that moved the cells away from him. He turned to the oracle.

"You have work to do," he told him.

"What?!" The oracle cried.

"I could always kill you," the Lich offered. The oracle shook his head. "Well then you are going to do what I say. And to make sure you obey my every command, let's banish those foolish human thoughts from your head." The Lich snapped his fingers and the oracle changed shape in a puff of green smoke. Now standing in front of the Lich now was a large black raven with a skeletal head. "Be gone, and make sure somebody's blood is on your talons when you come back!" The raven dissipated into a cloud of black mist.

The Lich conjured a stairwell that took him to the highest tower in his fortress. From there he could survey the ongoing in the various realms. Those puny mortals that were "fated" to ruin his secret plan were now crippled, and soon they would be completely taken care of.

* * *

**Pretty sinister, huh? This was just the prologue, so next chapter will be more eventful. See if you can guess what fandom each character is a part of. Some are pretty obvious, while others will take a while to figure out. Until next time, read and review!**


End file.
